Quatre's Insanity: an overdose on freezypops
by sabrefenyx
Summary: the title tells the whole story....
1. Quatre and the Tree

The tree stood in the middle of the lawn, daring Quatre to say something  
  
"WELL SCREW YOU, MR. TREE!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE THERE!!!"  
  
The tree stood, now ignoring the fuming Quatre as Trowa looked on.  
  
*what quatre doesn't know is that trowa planted the tree... mwahaha...*  
  
"You dare defy ME of all people!! Shame, Shame!!! You will be the  
first to go, TREE!!" Quatre spat at the tree...  
  
  
QUATRE'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
"Who me, Quatre? Why would you say such a thing... I am only a tree, in  
the middle of your lawn!! How could i hurt you??" The tree laughed   
evily, grinning all the while, branches waving in defiance.  
  
"You fiend, you!!"  
  
"And I will be the one to steal Trowa!!! MWAHAHAHA!! HE WILL BE MINE,   
ALL MINE!! AND YOU WONT BE ABLE TO STOP ME, PATHETIC MORTAL!!"  
  
"NEVER!! I'LL NEVER LET GO!!"   
  
NORMAL POV  
  
After his last statement, Quatre broke into hysterical tears and was   
led away by his personal shrink... ahem psychiatrist.  
  
Trowa gazed after his boyfriend... "Damn... So that's what happens when  
one overdoses on freezer pops!!"  
  
Trowa shook his head and walked off accross the perfect lawn, only to  
be captured in the evil tree's grasp and swallowed into a void of tree  
bark...  
  
  
*freezies actually do this to ppl... by the way, i dont own quatre or  
trowa... damn you gundam ppl!! i want both of them... actually, i like  
duo the best...(drooling) wow... i really have to tone it down with those  
mandarin oranges!!* 


	2. Trowa's freezy pop experience

It all started with a slight light headedness, then hyperactivity followed.  
It was an unstoppable force, one that ate away at the matter of one's soul.  
It was the evil freezy pop overdose, which can never be reversed.  
  
The symptoms are unmistakeable, and the addiction, the longing for the   
coolness, the blissful artificial flavouring are unstoppable. Once an addict  
to this powerful substance, always an addict.  
  
Trowa stared off into space at the hospital wall, chuckling lightly as  
the freezy pop took control of his senses. The world as he knew it blurred  
around the edges, then came sharply back into focus. His eyes were glazed  
by the time the nurse came to inform him of Quatre's state. Trowa lost all  
sense of time, as well as conciousness, in that cheap puke yellow metal  
hospital seat... The world drifted away like a leaf on a slow moving river.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Quatre woke with a start as he recognized his surroundings to be that of   
his designated hospital bed, where he regularly showed up.  
  
After attempting to rise, Quatre realized the futility and decided to wait  
for either a nurse, or Trowa to come and get him. Again, he drifted into   
a comatosed state, reviewing the past few days of bliss with his best friend,  
the freezy pop(s).  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Duo was delivering some IV tubes when he noticed the slumped form of a boy,   
roughly his age, in a vacant hallway... He realized that this was no ordinary  
boy after a brief inspection, but Trowa oblivious to his surroundings. A look  
of peace was spread like peanut butter[sorry, man... i couldn't help it:)]  
on his slack face, uneven and unreal.   
  
"Dumbass..." With that, Duo lifted his unconcious friend and took him to the   
main desk where he set him down, told a shocked nurse to do something useful,   
and walked back to his trolley with said goods.  
  
After depositing his delivery and receiving the proper amount of credits, Duo  
left the hospital, shaking his head and chuckling all the while...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
At that moment in time, Wu-fei was beating the (pardon my english) crap out of  
one of his students who had believed him to be a push-over and had challenged  
him to a fight. Obviously, Wu-fei was kicking the guy's butt because he had   
been trained in the fighting arts early on and was now a master. The lack-  
wit had not noticed this, but should have seeing as Wu-fei wouldn't be running  
a Dojo if he wasn't a master. Obviously, he must at some point realize that.  
But we won't tell him because it is kind of nice for Wu-fei to get another  
victory under his belt. Sadly, he is to be interupted, but in another chapter.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
the last part sucked... so sue me... i was tired out from writing the   
rest of the stuff... ahhaha:)  
  
by the way, GUNDAM DON'T BELONG TO ME!! 


	3. Wufei and the freezy pop of the Damned

Wu-fei sat down to a relaxing evening of reading by the fireside, but  
suddenly tensed, ears keening to detect the faintest of noises. Then,  
to his astonishment, the phone rang. This was the tiniest bit abnormal,  
seeing as Wu-fei didn't have a phone of any type, be it a cell phone  
cordless or wireless.  
  
The ringing continued, to both his surprise and annoyment, for another  
twenty minutes. Wu-fei decided that enough was enough and stepped out  
into the brisk fall air, leaving the ringing behind.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
The accursed ringing followed Wu-fei as he quickened his pace to escape.  
Fear began to take control of Wu's mind as he raced along a deserted  
street, increasing his pace until he could run no further. This obviously  
took quite some time, seeing as Wu-fei is a seasoned warrior and Gundam   
pilot(i.e. in shape). Mysteriously, the ringing faded to a dull whine as   
soon as he had collapsed on the cold and now dew-moistened pavement. He  
couldn't possibly have noticed this, seeing as he had blacked out.  
  
The cheap bulb of the street light began to flicker in an odd fashion,  
a morse code of light. Soon it's almost comforting light faded altogether,  
leaving the quiet street in darkness.  
  
The darkness grew as other streetlights near the area began to burn out,  
one by one being snuffed out like candles in the wind(hehehe I know...)  
The only light the block or so received was from the moon and stars.  
At that moment, a front of cool air rushed in, bringing with it a mass of  
black clouds which hid the silver light of the moon from the world.  
  
Wu-fei shuddered and slowly opened his eyes to the darkness which had been  
brought about his general location. While waiting for his eyes to grow  
accustomed to the light, or lack thereof, he began to feel a great presence,  
one that struck fear into the hearts of mortal man. Since Wu-fei was still  
suffering from a lack of blood to his head, he disregarded this presence  
for another one of those pounding migraines that he suffered from once in a   
while.  
  
"Wu-fei... I see you have come on time..." A man's voice sounded quietly  
through the darkness. At this, Wu-fei jumped to his feet, waiting for the  
coming attack.  
  
"Who goes there!" His voice sounded hollow in the dark, chill night.  
  
"You know who I am, Wu-fei... I am your best friend, and yet your worst  
enemy..." The voice purred with anticipation at the coming realization  
which Wu-fei would experience.  
  
Panic rose in his throat as Wu-fei attempted to speak. Only a soft choking  
noise came forth.  
  
"You can't be here... I defeated you! You can't be real..." Wu-fei's voice  
faded off as the figure to which the other voice belonged to approached.  
  
While it approached, a street light flickered on in the distance, providing  
minimal light. But this light was enough for Wu-fei to see, as it had put it,  
his best friend and worst enemy. Wu-fei stumbled backwards in a lame attempt  
to escape the creature, but to no avail. It leapt forwards to grab hold of   
his arm, its eyes glowing a feral purple grape color. The freezy pop.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
That was the last image that Wu-fei saw before he again lost consciousness.   
What might have been hours, days, weeks or months later, he found himself in  
a dull hospital wing on a grey day.   
  
His limbs twitched with renewed life as he attempted to rise. This would prove  
to be impossible, seeing as he had just been injected with a sedative which   
wouldn't let him move for hours.  
  
This turned out to be Wu-fei's greatest fear: the inability to move of his own  
free will.  
  
"Noooooo....." At that moment, two almost familiar characters entered the room,  
their forms blurry at first but then focusing so sharply as to make Wu's head   
spin.  
  
"Oh my! He's awake!" This exclamation seemed to come from a young nurse, clad in  
a pristine white uniform.  
  
"Wu-fei! God, do you look like hell or what!" The more familiar voice of Duo  
was registered by Wu-fei's brain as he attempted to speak.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, I must inform you that he has been dosed with a sedative which..."  
Whatever else the nurse said to Duo faded away to the back of Wu's mind as he  
drifted off into a drug induced slumber, the freezy pop's eyes poisoning the   
silence.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
wow... this was a longer one than the previous ones i think... woo hoo...  
sabrefenyx  
  
ps. r&r 


	4. This time it's Wufei again and a truck c...

The effects of the sedative began to wear off as Wu-fei surfaced from  
a deep vegitative state.  
  
For a few moments he allowed his mind to adjust to the brighness of the  
room, and the seemingly increased gravity. His first attempts at rising  
from the steel hospital bed proved fruitless, but eventually he was able  
to sit up. After the spinning of his head receded to a distant corner,  
Wu-fei was able to observe his surroundings. After recognizing these  
surroundings to be those of an intensive care room in the General Hospital,  
the memories of the previous night flooded back along with a thought  
separated from all others.  
  
"FREEEEEEEEEEZY POPS!!!!! MWAHAHAHAH!!" A crowd of nurses flooded into   
the room to restrain the now insane Wu-fei, who was beating back that  
white and blue clad swarm... A temporary distraction.  
  
"LEAVE ME BE!!" At this Wu-fei's eyes glowed with a new light, that   
dreaded purple.  
  
The shocked crowd backed out of the door, at first calmly, then rushing  
to leave the crazed man to himself. One male nurse attempted to use his   
cell phone to call for assistance, but unfortunately caught the eye of the  
aforementioned crazed person residing in room 246. Wu-fei's fist of doom  
hit the floor with such a force that the cheap linoleum rose, a shockwave  
of green and blue designs. The scream of the cell phone wielding nurse was  
silent amidst the deep rumbling sound resonating through the very  
foundation of the hospital.  
  
Wu-fei leapt out of one of the shattered window frames to land on a 2002  
Ford Explorer, setting off its shrill alarm. Startled onlookers realized  
that the ground beneath their feet had begun to shake with an amazing  
ferocity that some believed that an explosion had sounded in the hospital.  
You as the reader know that it was no explosion, but was the result of a  
freezy-pop thirsty monster.(substitute the freezy pop with blood=])  
  
Again he laughed, but was cut short by the rubber bullets all police  
officers are equipped with to deal with minor crises. Thankfully for  
Wu-fei, they were, as I have already said, rubber and caused no permanent  
damage to him.  
  
Almost as if in flight, he hopped from the top of the SUV to the top of  
a moving 18 wheeler. It just so happens that this 18 wheeler was being  
driven at the time by none other than Duo Maxwell himself, he who can never  
be addicted to freezy pops (he has a caffine addiction, so he doesn't count)  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"What the hell!!" This comment came from Duo, the unsuspecting truck driver  
as the sound of metal being torn apart came from the hood of his truck trailer  
could be heard even above his loud punk rock music.  
  
He began to change lanes to stop at a pitstop to find the cause of the sound  
in question when a small patch of light shone through onto the shiny black  
steering wheel of the truck.  
  
"Oh shit... Wu-fei, you mothe....."  
  
Duo was interrupted by a temporary silence.The clawing noise stopped after the   
hole in the roof of the truck cabin grew to have such dimensions so that a human  
being could enter comfortably. Blood dripped from the razor sharp raw metal as  
the injured Wu-fei climbed through.  
  
"I had to pay for this you piece of..." These words had only left his mouth as   
Wu-fei stopped him with a singular word, one that would strike terror in the   
sane (which all of us know Duo is not).  
  
"Drive." At this, Duo rolled his eyes, grimaced and turned his attention back to   
the road after 10 minutes or so of ignoring the road as well as all other drivers.  
To put it clearly, he had left behind a 10 car pile up as well as a group of cursing  
hitch hikers cursing him mainly for completely destroying their chances for catching  
a ride to wherever they were attempting to go to.  
  
This will somehow fit into the next chapter, where all of the hitchikers of the  
world band together to put a stop to the twin evils know as Duo and Wu-fei. I don't  
know quite how, but I digress... Let us return to the mayhem of the fast moving  
18-wheeler.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"That'll be $32.45 please! Have a nice day!" The falsly cheerful voice of the   
McDonalds attendant could just barely be heard over the ruckus behind her, where a   
machine had started to overload with the stress of frying all of those McKrappy burgers.  
  
Someone behind Duo's truck honked their horn insistantly, so he decided it was all for  
the best that they should take their food and make a run for it.  
  
"Oh get stuffed!" Duo promptly gave the finger to the offending car after the honking   
continued for another few minutes or so.  
  
"Let me handle it." Wu-fei brought out his AK-47 that he had aquired from Heero's   
weapon locker on a previous occasion.  
  
"Well, quite frankly, I am almost tempted to allow you to go and shut them up, but we  
are under the cover of a pg-13 story... I doubt that you could get away with it!!"  
Duo turned on the engine which had promptly died, and accidently turned the shift into  
reverse. You can guess the rest.  
  
"Shit!! How the f..."  
  
"Duo, you were the one who said that this was a pg-13 story... Let us not try to poison   
the minds of innocent children with such foul language." Duo shifted to drive and rode   
off, leaving a very angry group of College boys to their surveyal of the damage.   
  
One of them decided to call a tow truck, but all of the tow trucks were driven by the group  
of hitchhikers who were actually trying to get home from a tow truck driver's rally...  
They had left their tow trucks back at the office.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
After a few hours of driving on the freeway, and after eating their amazingly large meals  
while listening to various songs on the radio, Duo pulled over at a pit stop to stretch   
his legs. Unbeknownst to him, Wu-fei did know how to drive an 18-wheeler. This was, again,  
unfortunate. In a matter of seconds he was headin' down the high way with a very P.O.'ed  
Duo speeding behind in excess of 120 k.p.h. on a motorcycle he had acquired in the parking  
lot of the pit stop.  
  
It seems that the two Gundam pilots were on a roll with messing with the wrong people,  
because the Harley-Davidson belonged to a member of the Hells Angels gang, and quite a high  
ranking one at that. So in addition to the hitch-hiker/tow truck drivers and the male   
College students there was now a whole gang to contend with.  
  
Duo began to gain on Wu-fei and thanked every god that he could think of that made him buy  
one of the cheapest trucks in the lot.  
  
(the last parts of this story were written on a different date, and therefore are what I hope  
to be a tad bit more eloquent than the last. believe me, you do have a heck of a lot of stuff  
coming at you in the rest of this chapter! sabre out...)  
  
Gunshots echoed in the distance in what Duo believed to be a quarrel unrelated to himself,  
but little did he know that those bullets, falling far short of their target, were aimed  
at his person.  
  
Even without this knowledge, Duo decided it was best to seek refuge in the cabin of his  
18-wheeler, lest one or more of the bullets were to come in his direction.  
  
After managing to enter the cabin door and multi-tasking by driving and tying Wu-fei up with  
chains, Duo settled into his well worn seat and watched the scenery go by, not paying proper  
attention to the rest of his surroundings.  
  
The sounds of gunfire continued to come closer to the truck until finally something came into  
the view of the truck's rear-view mirror. After going through the many stages of surprise,  
such as ignoring, denial, anger, regret at the anger etc., Duo pulled out the machine gun and,  
with expert aim, shot out the front tires of the fleet of following motorcycles. Curses of rage  
replaced the sounds of gunshots, and then there was silence. Or at least the hollow sound of   
wind blowing over a hole in the cabin roof like a child blowing on a cheap plastic flute.  
  
"Mwahahah!! I love doing that!! Aahhaa.... I will even use proper punctuation and will capitalize  
the beginnings of sentances!! Woo hoo!!" Born to be Wild began playing on the tired little  
radio, almost in tune with the blowing-wind-over-the-hole-in-the-roof(pretend that is a word,   
for lack of a better one.).  
  
Wu-fei sat in the corner of the back seat, mumbling, for that was all that he was capable of.  
Duo had gagged him earlier on because he really didn't have the patience for a swearing insane  
Wu-fei screaming in a foreign language that he was a total idiot.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
(have you noticed that the lines of my typing have gotten longer! that is insane, nevermind the  
story...)  
  
Duo and Wu-fei woke up simultaneously at roughly 2:00 a.m. after 5 hours of sleep. Now you ask me,  
wasn't Duo driving the 18-wheeler? He was, up until around 5 hours ago. Now it is Heero driving  
the truck because he magically appeared(authors rights...).  
  
"So you all are up. You know, Wu, that that gun you happened to procure from my weapons locker  
had a tracking device on it, and I was able to follow you here? Good... I wasn't quite sure about  
that." (doesn't that explain it, folks?)[woah this is all getting too wierd... where are trowa and  
quatre when you need them!! they would help in the wierdness part...]  
  
Heero continued in his sermon, preaching about how one must not steal anothers property, mainly  
their guns. Especially if they said that they were going to kill anyone and everyone any time that   
they happened to meet them.  
  
"Now, after listening to my long speech about not stealing my precious guns, you will die!!   
Mwahhaa!!" Duo began to druel as he entered the deeper realms of sleep, while Wu-fei attempted to   
cry 'INJUSTICE!!'. He was unable to do so because of the gag, so he gave the finger, but he really  
couldn't do that because his hands were chained up behind his back, so he began to scream profanities  
in Chinese.  
  
"Mfffff!!!Mblurblefff!!!!" that was what he sounded like, except for an extended period of time.  
Heero was attempting to set off a bomb that he attached to the steering wheel.  
  
After a few minutes of twiddling with the controls, Heero looked up at the hole in the roof. He had  
sensed a presence, but evidently there was noone there.  
  
That was when the 18-wheeler hit the deer.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHH!" The collective cry came from all five of the Gundam pilots who were sitting in the  
cabin.  
  
Heero was puzzled by this and inquired as to how this was physically possible.  
  
"AUTHORS RIGHTS!! AHAHAHAH!!" A thunderous voice boomed from above as lightening streaked from the  
dark sky in the distance.  
  
"AND NOW YOU SHALL ALL MEAT YOUR DOOM!! I MEAN MEET!! DAMN THESE ACCURSED TYPO'S!! GRRRRR!!" The  
now re-animated biker gang floated ahead of the truck and shot ghostly guns which basically had  
the same affect as real bullets because of... AUTHORS RIGHTS!! hahah I really love that. (shut up  
you narrator you.)fine then. You tell the rest!  
  
(to continue on...)  
  
All of the 5 Gundam pilots it was all for the best to abandon ship, so they did so. Very painfully.  
Somehow in the process Wu-fei escaped, though not unharmed. Robin Hood and his merry men decided that  
they wanted to join in the fight, as well as the tow truck drivers and the College prats. Wu-fei ended  
up with a ghostly arrow lodged in his head and a minor case of Road Rash. The others didn't fare as  
well...  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
i will continue the fight scene in the next chapter. this must be one of the longest that i have written.  
  
wow.  
  
i have outdone myself.  
  
happiness.  
  
§SabreFenyx§ 


	5. YOUR DEEPEST QUESTIONS ANSWERED! SOUNDS ...

There were a few questions that were asked by some of my readers which  
I would like to answer:  
  
1) Trowa escaped from the tree after introducing it to a green freezy  
pop. They have been going steady ever since.  
  
2) Quatre was too messed up even for his personal shrinks(for his multiple  
personalities.) so they let him loose on the world to dance happily with  
the faeries. He is now in the truck with the rest of the Gundam pilots.  
  
3) There are freezy pops at your very own local 7-11 store(if you have a  
disorder where you say that you own everything in the universe.)  
  
4) I shall keep on rambling on until I receive yet another review... I am   
quite happy that I currently have 9 in total!! For this story alone!   
*dances around and collapses in a giggling heap*  
  
5)...  
  
6) This is getting tiresome... Shall I leave it at that?  
  
7)Yes... I should. 


	6. The fight and the attempted creation of ...

We must stop the invasion... There are only a few people on the earth sphere  
who have the skills and capabilites that we are interested in... I myself have  
found it near impossible to find the majority of those on the list, but there  
are still the five that have saved us all before..."  
  
"But sir, aren't they all addicted to one seemingly harmless household substance  
or another?" This came from another man in the shadows, one who you could tell  
was in reality a janitor who somehow ended up with knowledge that was crucial  
to the survival of those in the colonies as well as those in the earth sphere.  
  
Others began to comment on this most interesting fact, but they were interupted  
by the voice of the one who seemed to be in command.  
  
"Silence!! Order!! Whatever the judges say on those cheezy law shows!! I   
have come to a decision which, with or without any of your support whatsoever,  
will be carried out! Does everyone understand that!" The silence that followed  
was punctuated by a snore coming from the back of the conference room. And then  
there were two.  
  
"Fine... I really dont give a darn tootin' cent for what you all think! I don't  
care that you are the world's leaders, the most intelligent of the bunch... I   
am the President of the confederation of the America's and what I say is law!  
Is it not, Spock?" The earth sphere's only living resident Vulcan stepped foreward  
and gave the peace sign. Because of his vast intelligence, he was put under  
heavy sedation and was not allowed to speak, which meant that he was always   
nodding. People took this for a sign that meant yes, seeing as they all thought  
silence showed intelligence.  
  
The leaders of the colonies and the earth sphere sifted out of the room,  
eventually leaving the leader of the America's and Spock alone.  
  
"Thank god... I thought that I would never be able to convince them to aggree to  
my decision!" Latex skin began to peel off of the creature at the back of its   
neck. It began to tug gently at it, then eventually eased it off of the shiny  
blue skin beneath.  
  
"The Gundam pilots don't stand a chance against my vast army! They never will have  
the power to resist their delightfully light fruity taste! Mwahahah!!" The creature  
turned out to be the leader of the freezy pop invasion, the one named by his icy  
companions the 'Blue Crusher'. Not to be confused with Beverly Crusher. {you do  
have star trek on the brain, don't you?}(If you'd seen nemesis less than a week  
ago, you would too!!){well then write a Star Trek fic!!}(good idea...thx!){darn}  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, on one of the many highways of North America (this story is set  
in North America, and no where else... mwahaha...), Wu-fei was attempting  
to catch a ride by means of hitch-hiking. He was quite bad at it in the  
first place, seeing as he had never had the need to do such a thing before,  
but he scared away many of the people who would have given him a ride with  
the ghostly arrow lodged in his head. Because the arrow was a gag arrow,   
he felt no pain but it did look almost the same as a real phantom arrow sticking  
through a bunch of his grey cells.  
  
"Man, this truly is injustice!" Wu-fei realized that the gag arrow was on  
his head and attempted to take it off. He became quite frustrated early on  
because anything made by a ghost and put on a living being by a ghost can  
apparently only be taken off by a ghost. It was quite convenient that one of  
the dead bikers had become disoriented after being reanimated and happened  
to wander into Wu's general vicinity.  
  
"Oh... Would you be the fifth Gundam pilot which AWOLed from the battle between  
your friends and the rest of my gang?" The ghost managed to strike a chord   
with Wu-fei, because to him this comment implied that he abandoned his fellows.  
A vein began to throb on his right temple as his eye twitched, but he thought  
better of beating the astral shit out of the punk.  
  
"Why yes, my friend," Wu-fei's voice was practically a whisper (way to go, you  
brilliant narrator you...){thanks} as he responded to the biker dude. "Well,  
since you are the only person in sight who could help me right now, would it  
be possible for you to remove this gag arrow from my head? It seems to be   
scaring all of the people who would ordinarily allow me to enter their car and  
drive me to where I wished to go in the first place..." His voice grew as his  
eye began to twitch frantically, far faster than the slow, irregular pace of  
before.  
  
At this, the ghost began to feel uneasy, but against his better judgement,  
he stepped foreward to remove the gag arrow. He did so without sustaining any  
damage, but as soon as the arrow had faded away, Wu-fei ran away laughing after  
setting off a ghost busters ghost trap (come on, you know what that is!!){nice  
plot device}.  
  
The ghost biker moaned quietly as the red light of the device flashed. The ghost  
was no more.  
  
Wu-fei decided to hum while walking up the highway, "Who you gonna call? Ghost  
Busters!! hahah...."{now you have ghost busters on the brain}(we share the brain,  
mr. i inhabit the left half of the brain... keep out creativity!! so we share the  
thoughts of ghost busterness...){again I say darn}  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
The battle between the four remaining Gundam pilots began to heat up literally   
after one of the author's lightning bolts hit the beloved 18 wheeler and set it  
on fire. The effect was mezmerizing to all within a 1 mile radius as it exploded,  
creating a miniature of a mushroom cloud.  
  
"Pretty fire... heheheh." Quatre was still reeling from the effects of his overdose  
on Blue Crushers minions as he stepped foreward towards the blazing author-made  
bonfire.  
  
"Quatre, NOOOOO!!" Trowa lunged forewards quite sloppily as he was being held on  
to by a ghost biker which still had its body.  
  
Quatre decided to randomly change directions as one who is very stoned tends to  
do, thus saving himself from a fiery death while attempting to catch some of the  
flames in his hands.  
  
All breathed a sigh of relief, including the ghost bikers[they wanted revenge]  
{who are you?}[the whole brain, both yourself, the left side of the brain, and  
the right side of the brain... you might just call me sabre](deep man deep).  
  
Those who were involved in the fight decided to take a rest from the exhausting  
work and drink pop on the sides, where a pop dispenser had appeared.  
  
"[Ok, breaks over! Get back to work...]" The Gundam pilots grudgingly turned back  
to the sight of the fight (it rhymes!!), while the ghosts decided that their brief  
stint as members of the undead should end. They popped out of existance leaving  
the G team and the sleeping college boys to themselves.  
  
"Ummmm... Mrs. Authoress.. Umm, Sabre? Why are we suddenly the G team? Sounds like  
an even scantier version of the G string..." A nerdy college boy who happened not  
to be passed out from the effects of alcohol asked Sabre, and cringed at the answer.  
  
"[Because I didn't want to repeat the Gundam pilots again and again... It gets  
repetitve and the readers may not like that... A scantier version of a G string, eh?  
Wow, I never even thought of that... That could be a good fiction idea... Thanks, kid...  
You are now promoted to the ranks of the popular, handsome, intelligent foot ball player.]"  
  
As soon as this had been said, the boy died, because it is physically impossible in this  
realm to have a intelligent foot ball player.  
  
"[Oops...]" crickets could be heard over the softly snoring college students, and the gawking  
Gundam Pilots.[an insider joke, dad if you're reading this :) ]  
  
Without any delay, the four boys began to trek down the highway, and vowed that they would  
stay at the nearest motel, no matter how cheap.  
  
Somehow, they managed to rejoin paths and purposes with Wu-fei who had caught up with them.  
Truth be told, they were in for a showdown at the motel Kazzoo.  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
both the spacing and the content get wierder each time, don't they? and the commentary...  
wow. Isn't that intelligent football player thing funny? well, maybe my sense of humor is  
totally wacked, but i thought it was genius.  
  
§SabreFenyx§ 


End file.
